


Waffles and Tea in Pajamas

by sittingsippingtea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingsippingtea/pseuds/sittingsippingtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is newly without a matesprite and is friendly with Kanaya. Takes place basically on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles and Tea in Pajamas

“She fucking broke up with me over text” Rose mumbled to her cool brother. “Rose, I uh think it might be time for you to calm down” Dave said . Getting Rose angry wouldn't help her get over Aradia. “I knew she was also with other people, and I was fine with that. I'm sure Sollux was a better partner than me anyway,” Rose was now sitting against the wall, knees folded up to her chest, seer hood pulled over her face. “and I know our relationship was largely textual and stuff. It's my fault for not finding the right dream bubbles. She just moved on. I understand. No one wants to know how the game will evolve if we break it, anyway.”

Dave sat down beside Rose. The orange fabric kept Rose distracted while Dave attempted to make a crane for her or something. He wedged the crumpled ball of paper into his sister's hand. “You're still pretty cool, sis. Chicks love this shit. All of them will want in to your pants. Skirt. Robe. Whatever the hell your outfit is.”

 

“Thank you, oh wise brother of mine,” Rose responded, after a pause she added “Sorry. I didn't mean to invalidate you with my sarcasm-coated insecurity. Apparently that is a tendency of mine, that I have simply been to dense to see. Some seer I am. Blinded by my own perceived greatness.”

 

“..right,” Dave said, “I'm gonna make you some coffee. (poof, you're coffee).” Dave stood up, patted Rose's head and walked away. The sound of Dave's footsteps faded and were replaced by distant murmurs and the chime of a computational device.

grimAuxiliatrix has begun trolling TentacleTherapist

GA: Rose? Your Knightly Sibling Has Informed Me That You Are Upset

TT: Hi, Kanaya. Aradia texted me to inform me that our relationship was to be terminated and I have several character flaws I have been denying for some time.

GA: Rose I Realize I Am Being Rudely Forward Here But Would You Care To Come To My Nest For Some Human Cuddling? I Here It Is Very Soothing

TT: Yes, thank you. That would be lovely. Is it alright with you if I forgo fashion and don the traditional evening relaxation garb of my people?

GA: I Suppose So Though Your Brother Might Comment. Perhaps I Will Do The Same.

GA has stopped trolling TT

Dave walked back to Kanaya's room, a mug of what basically amounted to hot brown water in his hand. He pushed open the door to find a set of purple-sock clad legs sticking out from under a blanket in a fabric pile along the opposite wall. Under the blanket appeared to be the legs' owner, a lump further blocked from Dave's view by a suspiciously Kanaya-like shape wrapped around it, with little space between the Kanaya-shape and the legged lump, that was presumably his sister.

“Damn,” Dave thought to himself, “That was fast. Oh fuck I didn't want to think about that. Fuck fuck fuck. Um list the parts of a camera in alphabetical order. Aperture, button...”

 ***

Seven hours later (night is relative when you always face the sun) Dave walked into the kitchen for his nice morning (also relative) AJ. Rose was standing at the counter arms carefully folded away from the hot waffle iron, staring into space. Kanaya was preparing tea.

“We have a waffle iron?” Dave asked. Rose glanced up distantly and returned her gaze. Apparently she had then realized that Dave had spoken. “Yes, Dave. Incidentally, you haven't finished opening the refrigerator and your shades have slipped but you have failed to adjust them, may I assume something perturbs you?” said Rose. Kanaya brushed past him to get the milk, which she proceeded to add to two cups. “Yo, Kan I'll take a cup too. And it's nothing Rose. Don't psychoanalyze me this early.”

 

At this point, Karkat walked into the kitchen and Rose put more batter in the waffle iron. “Good fucking morning assholes” said Karkat. “Cool fucking jammies, Kar” Dave replied. Rose sighed and put two waffles on a plate. “Kanaya and I are having waffles and tea. You are welcome to join us. Dave inturrupted another discussion on matespriteship, though I suppose we can change topics.” Rose said. After a few bites, Rose set down her utensil in favour of her teacup. Her arm brushed Kanaya's as she sipped the tea. Kanaya looked away, her cheeks tinting jade.

 

The eaters were highly fashionable at this time. Kanaya was wearing green pajama bottoms and her black Virgo t shirt. Rose wore the purple socks from the lumpy pile of comfort, orange boxer shorts with yellow light suns, and a white vest/tank top with a purple squiddle. Her hair was missing its usual headband, bangs pinned off of her face. Karkat was wearing his standard outfit and Dave had on cool kid footie pjs, which had been an ironic gift from Rose.

***

Kanaya and Rose returned to their respective rooms to get dressed for the day, if that is the correct terminology on a meteor. Now dressed her seer robes, Rose set to thinking about her friend. If Jaspers was still alive, perhaps she would pensively pet him. Instead, Rose turned to her computer and Karkat.

 

TT: Hello again, Karkat

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

TT: Among humans, there is a tradition of waiting two weeks after a break-up to begin a new romantic relationship.

CG: GET TO THE GOD DAMN POINT

TT: Yesterday my romance with Aradia was ended. Is it too soon to think about anyone else that way?

CG: FUCK IF I KNOW. WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?

TT: As for myself, I was thinking of taking a friendly walk with Kanaya.

CG: SO SHE'S WHO THIS IS ABOUT

TT: Pardon?

TT:...Karkat, what are you suggesting?

CG has stopped trolling TT

 

CG has started trolling TG

CG: DAVE YOUR SISTER IS FEELING FUCKING FLUSHED FOR A CERTAIN SYLPH

TG: no shit sherlock

CG: WHAT IS THAT?

 

TG has stopped pestering CG

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first Homestuck writing endeavor. Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
